Here in the Present World
by Eternally AquaBlue
Summary: -Takes place two years after the end of Inuyasha- She turn around and saw something that make her eyes goes wide 'What are they doing here in the present world'Sess/Kik
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha, if I do, then Kikyo would never die and live happy ever after with the Lord of the West Sesshomaru and cute little Rin.

Title: Here in the Present World

Author: Soul of AquaBlue

Rate: T

Summary: Take place two years after the end of Inuyasha She turn around and saw something that make her eyes goes wide ' What are they doing here in the present world?' Sess/Kik.

A/N: Ok peoples, this is my first time writing a Sess/Kik fic. so be nice to me ok? And feel free to tell me whatever I need to work on, and I hope you enjoy it

------

Prologue

Peoples walking in the busy street of Tokyo trying to get to where ever they were going. Many people doing different thing. Men trying to get ot work, women walking to

different shops to buy what ever they need, and students talking and laughing with their friends as they walk to their school. One of those students named Kagome

walking/laughing with her friends in the beautiful day in the spring time. It been two years since she and Inuyasha have been officially together. She really loved him, and he

loved her too.

Kagome is one of those girls who is waht you call the "popular girl" in high school. She has been loved since her birth; everyone loves her and adores her. Every girl wants

to be like her or become friends with her, and guys want her as their girlfriends. Too bad they don't know that she been taken by a half demon name Inuyasha.

It been two years since Naraku died along with the lonely priestess name Kikyou. That time when she started leaving that world, was the day she started to realize how

much Inuyasha really loved Kikyou and also the first time she saw Inuyasha cry. Now everything came back to normal after a couple of months, and Inuyasha never

mentioned about Kikyou again. Back then when ever someone, mostly Miroku, mention something about Kikyou, Inuyasha just kept quiet, and then neither Sangoor

Kagome will give him a bonk or twoon the head or something. Then Inuyasha ended up walking awayand a couple of hours later you'll see him coming back like nothing

ever happened. Kagome knows how he feels in the inside but she'll just keep and pretend to be happy again. She knows that you'll never forget your very first love but it's

kind of painful to see someone you love keep thinking about his past. She also knows that he is trying to forget about his past and look for his future.

-------

Back in the present world, Kagome and her friends came close to their school. You can see students talking to their friends and asking how they've been. Many students

turned their heads to say,"Hi." to Kagome but then stopped as they saw two people walking behind her. Kagome was about to say something but then she notices

everyones eyes were looking behind her. Then she turns to see two people that make her brown eyes go wide.

...--...

There was a boy and a girl.

The boy has long glistening silver hairthat reached down to his knees. Silver bangs fall in front of his forehead stopped at his luminous golden eyes. Wearing a navy blue

school uniform with one hand in his right pant pocket and the other holding his school backpack on the left of his shoulder. Looking slightlyaway showing no emotion on his

flawless face and walking slowly beside a petite girl...

That girl...

That girl had long dark hair that flew past her shoulder to her tiny waist. Beautiful pale skin with two light bluish eyes. Wearing the school uniform and holding a brown

school backpack in front of her. The girl looked up and their eyes meet.

...--...

Brown meets blue. The blue eye girl stopped walking and continued to stare at the brown eyed girl. When the silver haired boy notices the dark haired girl is not moving, he

also stopped and turns to look at her. He saw her looking straight ahead and he turned back again to see what she was staring at. Now brown meets gold.

The hall way became quiet. No one made a sound as the three people continued to stare at each other.

Brown meets blue...

Brown meets gold...

"..."

' What are they doing here in the present world?' Kagome thought as they continued to stare at each other.

------

A/N: English is not my first language, so don't kill me if my grammar is bad

And again, I hope you like it and I'll be very happy if you could just click the bluish purple Go button. I have cookies...you know you want some


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know and I know that I don't own Inuyasha.

Title: Here in the Present World

Author: Soul of AquaBlue

Rate: T

Summary: Take place two years after the end of Inuyasha She turn around and saw something that make her eyes goes wide ' What are they doing here in the present world?' Sess/Kik.

A/N: Thank you so much to the people that review my story, and sorry for not update earlier.

..-Chapter 1-...

' What are they doing here in the present world?' Kagome thought as they continued to stare at each other.

…--…

'What going on? What are that doing here and in the school uniform? ' she thought as they continued to stair at each other. Then the student start to whispering to each other like…

"whoa who are they?"

"Why are they keep staring at each other?"

"Look at him, he look gorgeous "

"Wow she cute"

"Do they know each other?"

And the whispering continued .

RingRingRing(A/N:Just imagine that the school bell ring, sorry )

The three broke the staring contest, and the student around them turn around to walk to their class room. The long silver hair guy look at the dark long hair girl and took her small wrist and keep walking straight to the main office.

As they both keep walking, they stopped in the front of Kagome about three feet in front of her.

"Move it" the claim look silver hair guy demand. Kagome Keep looking back and front from the silver hair guy to the dark hair girl.

"I said move it women" he demand again. This time it made Kagome stop what she thinking and answer his question. "Why can't you walk on the side of me, there are more room for more then two peoples to walk through, so why can't you walk there" replied the looking angry Kagome.

"Well like you said, there room for more then two peoples to walk through, then why can't you move, and don't you have class to go too. " said now the looking angry man.

"Wel…" she was cut off by one of her friends.

"Kagome, let go, the class is about to start soon" the short dark hair girl said. Kagome turn to her friends and look at them in the face then she turn to look at the school clock that hang on the wall. It read 8:27. 'she right I to go before I'm late' she thought. Kagome turn back to look at the two person that stand in front of her and saw that only two golden eyes with a hit of red that stare at her. The other blue eyes was looking straight pass her.

"Come on Kagome, we have to go" her friends said again, but Kagome was loss in her thought.

'Sesshomaru? Kikyo? I thought she dead, and Sesshomaru what he doing here. He can't be here. Are they really those two from the other world? If they are then what are they doing here and together?' Kagome thought in her head.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, please welcome miss…" the teacher pick up a peace of paper on her deck and read it " Kikyo Saiora."

…--…

"Class, meet…Sesshomaru Kuran"

A/N: I'm so sorry if there any grammar mistake, and sorry for updating late. I'll try to update ASAP ok? And I'm sorry if there noting interesting in this chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be better. RxR

Here are the preview for the next chapter…

...--...

Kikyo saw Sesshomaru sitting under a tree then she goes and hug him around the neck.

"So, how is it going so far?" Kikyo ask in a soft voice beside his ear.

"Hate it" Sesshomaru replied. Then he turn his head to the side and place a soft kiss on Kikyo check. Kikyo giggles and turn to kiss him on the lip.


End file.
